Intentions" Part 2
by DTroi57
Summary: part 2 of the second story in the "Enemy's Mask" trilogy.


Chapter Seven

Beverly Crusher sat at her desk working diligently on updating patient's charts, a task she hated. She longed for any sort of distraction, anything that would take her away from this tedious task. The terminal on her desk chirped,

>>Incoming message, marked "personal" for Dr. Beverly Crusher.

Ah! At last! Something to get her away from these damned charts! If there was one thing Beverly absolutely hated about being CMO, it was the damned "paperwork"! It never seemed to end! She and Alyssa had a private joke, that Beverly would find any excuse to avoid it! A hangnail would send her running to sickbay, away from her terminal and the charts! This time, it seemed that her excuse was valid. She glanced at the routing signature at the bottom of the screen, the message was from Deanna! Beverly eagerly tabbed the flashing icon, allowing the transmission to be completed. Deanna Troi's smiling face filled the viewscreen. Beverly looked her over carefully, trying to get clues as how she was feeling both emotionally and physically. Troi had been avoiding any discussion about her physical or psychological health, even with her best friend.

"Deanna! What a wonderful surprise! I hope you're calling to tell me that you're on your way home!" Beverly decided to keep the conversation light, let Deanna bring up anything personal..she looked her firend over carefully...taking in the flushed cheeks, and the great dark eyes, that had slight dark circles beneath them...she looked tired, but happy.

"Actually Beverly, I called to tell you something even more wonderful than that! Are you ready for the most wonderful news I've ever had to tell you?" Deanna was near to bursting to tell Crusher her news.

"Come on Dee, what could be more wonderful than coming home?" Beverly chuckled as Troi stuck her tongue out at the screen. She waited as her friend collected herself, watching as Deanna took a deep breath.

"Beverly, I'm pregnant, with identical twins! I think that qualifies as more wonderful than coming home...don't you?" Deanna watched as Beverly's expression went from disbelief, to surprise, to joy, her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears for her friend.

"Pregnant...with twins! Oh Deanna! That's fantastic news...are you sure? How far along? Does Will know? Wait! Didn't I update your inhibitor just before you left for that conference? Deanna, I can't wait to see you in person!" Beverly was talking as fast as she could, or so it seemed to Troi. She laughed softly waiting for the doctor to wind down, then she spoke.

"Beverly, please one thing at a time. Yes, you did update my inhibitor, but the antibiotic you treated that bacterial infection with, counteracted it. Tobias said it was a very rare side effect. I'm sure about being pregnant, too. Not quite three months along, and my waist is gone! Not to mention nausea...any time, any where. Ugh! I feel pretty awful most of the time. I'll be glad when THAT goes away. Yes! Will knows and is as thrilled as I am.....now. He was a bit surprised at first, but he's fine now." Deanna paused to catch her breath. " There, did I answer all of your questions?" Deanna waited as Beverly poured herself a cup of tea.

"Yes I think so, except, are you physically healthy enough to carry twins, full term? " Deanna interrupted,

"Beverly, Dr. Tobias assured me that I've healed fully from my injuries...He was surprised that I was able to concieve so soon after the ordeal...but the three of us are in excellent health. I'm sending a complete log of my medical records, so that you'll have them when I get home."

"I'll feel better once I've had a chance to examine you personally, but Tobias has an excellent reputation, so I'm sure he's right. How are you feeling physically, any serious side effects?" Since Beverly had cared for Deanna during her convalescence after being rescued from Eos, she had an intimate knowledge of Troi's medical status. She had good reason to be concerned, since Deanna had become pregnant so soon after recovering from internal injuries to her reproductive system during her captivity.

"I don't mean to second guess your doctor Troi, but I have to be honest, I am concerned." Beverly's expression was deadly serious. Deanna knew she'd have to answer Bev's question directly.

"Beverly, as I said before, Dr. Tobias had all of my records when I arrived home...he is aware of my medical condition...and feels that everything is fine. He did say that he would be monitoring me very closely until I was released to your care aboard the Enterprise. He will be sending you reports after each prenatal visit until I return home, all right?" Deanna smiled at her friend, knowing that Beverly's concern for her health was more than that of a doctor for her patient. She and Deanna were close friends, nearly sisters, theirs was a special friendship. Troi was dismayed when the look of concern didn't fade from Beverly's lovely face.

"I still think that it's too soon for you to be completely healed, Dee. Because of that, this pregnancy puts you in a higher risk category than had you waited to have a child. The fact that you've concieved twins complicates that matter further. Please be sure to take it very easy for the next few weeks, promise?" She looked directly at Deanna, not breaking eye contact.

"I promise Beverly, now can you please step out of your "doctor" shoes and be my best friend...I'm really happy to be pregnant, Bev, and I want you to be happy for me, for us as well." She smiled softly at Beverly, giving her what Will called... "the look", and waited as Beverly shook her head.

"Poor Will, if you use that face on him...it's no wonder you have him wrapped around your little finger!" She chuckled... "I AM happy, Dee, really. I'll just feel better when your under my wing here on the Enterprise, that's all. Now....." The two friends spent the next 30 minutes talking about nursing, layettes, diapers and colic. Both felt happier and relaxed when they ended the transmission.   
  


Chapter Eight

Ten days later.....

"The Martox Conference, Sir?" Will Riker was confused. "You've volunteered me to be the federation's negotiator? May I ask why, Sir?" He was sitting in the captain's personal quarters. It had been over a week since he'd told Deanna that he wouldn't be able to come to Betazed. He'd managed to find time to contact her once since then, Deanna had been subdued during their last conversation. She'd had a difficult session with her therapist that day, and was still feeling the effects of it. The conversation had been difficult for the both of them, Deanna had spent much of it in tears...Will had spent most of the time, trying to reassure her that he loved her. That she wasn't to blame for any of what had happened to her during her captivity. Deanna has assured him that she knew that she was in no way responsible for what had happened to her. When he'd pressed her to tell him what had upset her, she'd broken into sobs, refusing to discuss it further. This was another reason Will wanted to get to Betazed, to find out what had happened with Dr. Paxa. He wanted to end this conversation and contact her this evening. Forcing himself to relax, Will turned his attention back to what the Captain Picard had just said,

"Yes, Number One. The Federation is in need of a negotiator with experience in dealing with the Romulans and Klingons. Your experiences on the "Pag'h" and with Tomalak give you an edge in finding out who is behind these border attacks. Admiral Nechayev has informed me that she felt that you were the logical choice. Also Number One, the conference is being held on Astrax, in the Beta system. Riker understood now what this was really all about. The Captain had found a way to get him to Betazed. He'd given him the opportunity to do what he'd longed to do, speak to Deanna face to face., and do his duty for the Federation as well. Astrax was only a days travel by runabout, to Betazed, and his "Imzadi".

"When do I leave, sir?"

"You'll need to be briefed on the specifics of the federation's interests in this conference. You'll also need to speak with Data in regards to covering your duty shifts. We'll obviously be juggling the senior staff to cover your leave. Be prepared to leave in a week." Picard extended his hand, Will took it and shook the hand firmly.

"Number One, you'll reach the conference on the day before negotiations begin. You've been assigned a conegotiator as well, Will." Picard hesitated knowing full well that his exec would be unhappy with Starfleet Command's choice.

"Oh? Does the admiral feel that I can't handle the job alone? Will felt annoyance rise in his gut. Picard was quick to reassure him.

"No Number One, all sending governments were asked to send two delegates to the conference. The Martosians feel that these important matters should be negotiated by not one but two individuals. They seem to feel that it decreases the risk of one man placing personal desires ahead of those of his superiors." Picard paused again.

"Who'll be assisting me sir? Anyone I know?" Will smiled at Picard. That smile disappeared immediately when Picard said the name of Riker's codelegate.

"Will, the admiral has assigned Captain Erik Pressman."

"Pressman ! I thought he was in prison for the "Pegasus" incident, Captain. How did he manage to get this assignment? Does the admiral have an agenda here sir, something I should be aware of?" Will was angry...Pressman was the last person in the galaxy he'd want to negotiate with. He'd nearly been court martialed for the events that occurred on the "Pegasus" when Will was an ensign.

"Pressman was demoted to Captain, Will and given a desk job at the Academy. He was chosen for his experience in dealing with the Romulans and Klingons as well. You, not Pressman are lead council, Will. He is to be an advisor, NOT the chief negotiator. Understood, Number One?" Will nodded, his expression grave. " Are you able to put your personal differences aside for this mission? If not, tell me now, it's too important a mission to allow personal animosities to interfere with it's successful completion."

Will Riker knew that Pressman harbored resentment toward him. After all, he had turned in his former commander when the cover up surrounding the Pegasus began to unravel. Pressman was planning to salvage a phase-cloaking device that he'd been testing aboard the ship. Will had defended Pressman all those years ago, but had been unwilling to continue to corroborate the elaborate tale of lies that Pressman had filed as the truth about the Pegasus incident. As a result, he himself had nearly been court martialed, and he'd always felt that he'd let Captain Picard down. This would prove to be a be a very difficult assignment.

"I'll be fine, sir. My personal feelings towards the man will in no way affect my ability to perform my duties."

"Excellent, Number One, I said as much to Admiral Nechayev this morning. The conference itself is scheduled to run for a week. I've approved a leave of a week after the conference. I expect you to make good use of your time, Commander." Picard smiled at Will then....Good luck Will."

"Thank you, Captain, I'll do my best."

"Dismissed."

"Thank you sir." Will stood up then and left the ready room. He was elated...now he had a chance to be with Deanna. He'd be able to see her, talk to her, and hold her in his arms again. He'd only begun to realize how much a part of his life, Deanna had become. She knew him better that he knew himself sometimes. Always there with a smile, a gentle touch, the soft brush of her mind in his. It had become a joy to return to his quarters after watch and find her waiting. Deanna had the knack for knowing exactly what Will needed almost before he did. Every evening was different, sometimes dinner would be waiting, or she'd give him a massage, or lead him to the shower, or to a bubblebath, that ended in passionate lovemaking etc. One evening she'd met him in a robe, and as soon as the door had closed behind him, she'd dropped it, revealing her nude body. Will was aroused instantly and had taken her right there on the living room rug. He'd awakened to find his torso covered in long parallel scratches, apparently Deanna had been feeling as uninhibited as he himself had felt. Will sighed...enough of that kind of thinking, best to get his mind back on Bridge duty. Fortunately no one noticed his distraction durining the last three hours of his shift. The commander had had an extremely difficult time controlling his exhiliration in order to finish his shift.   
  


Chapter Nine

The early evening air was warm and tinged with an elusive scent. Reminiscent of chocolate, the scent emanated from the Jalara jungle. The jungle was several kilometers away from the city, but the constant breezes common to Betazed, wafted the scent for miles. The moon was just rising, as Deanna Troi entered the front door of the Troi mansion. She was exhausted from a very busy day, which included an appointment with Dr. Tobias for an ultrascan, a session with Dr. Paxa, and a visit to Chandra's classroom at the local preschool, where her students and their mothers had given her an impromptu baby shower.

~~~Mother? Where are you?

~~~Upstairs, dear. How was your day?

~~~I'll tell you all about it. Can I get you anything?

~~~No, dear, but I left some fresh fruit in the cooling unit for you. Why not bring it up here. Then we can talk.

~~~All right Mother. I'll be right there.

Deanna sounded better this evening, more like herself. Lwaxana wondered to herself what had caused the change. No matter, as long as Deanna was happy. Lwaxana waited as her daughter walked up the stairs to her mother's office. When Deanna entered the room, she was eating the fruit. It appeared that she was enjoying every bite.

~~~"Hello Mother." Lwaxana turned from the terminal and smiled at her daughter.

~~~"Hello! dear. How did your appointment go?" She was amazed at the change a week had brought. Deanna looked lovely. Dressed in red, her cheeks were rosy, her eyes sparkled. She was eating with relish, obviously enjoying her snack. She finally sat beside Lwaxana, and smiled.

~~~Which one?

~~~With Tobias dear...

~~~Oh just fine...I ran into Chandra this afternoon, Mother. He told her that she could expect to deliver her son at any time in the next two weeks! Teb was with her, he arrived last night. They looked so happy together, it made me want Will here in the worst way. Chandra tried hard to cheer me but I have to admit, I did shed a few tears. Fortunately, the nurse called me then. Dr. Tobias did a scan and I was able to see the twins! I can't tell you how that felt, to actually SEE the babies!

~~~ No wonder you look so happy, dear. I'm very happy for you. Will is going to be sorry that he wasn't here to see them with you. Deanna's smile faded from her face as she made a soft sound of despair. Lwaxana felt the shock and pain from her daughter as she realized what she'd said.

"Oh, Little One! I'm sorry." But there was no one in the room to hear. Deanna had turned slowly and walked from the room, struggling not to cry. She reached the haven of her bedroom and stood in the middle of the room, allowing her sadness to overwhelm her.

Deanna Troi's bedroom reflected the person who lived there. The walls were white, reaching to a 10 foot ceiling. One wall was a swath of French doors, a crescent of windows formed a graceful arch above them. Rich lace panels provided privacy, though they billowed softly in the warm evening breeze. It was a beautiful night, one typical of the nights on Betazed. The sky was a deep indigo, with a huge full moon on the horizon. It was the sort of night that she and Will had particularly enjoyed. They spent many similar evenings, walking in the woods, breathing in the scent of the jungle. The moon always rose in direct view of Deanna's window, and she was able to lie in bed at night and gaze at it. Her bed was a huge white wicker sleigh bed placed directly across the room from the French doors. It was beautiful, and an antique. The bed had been her Grandmother Troi's. Deanna's father had given it to her on her fifth birthday, but Lwaxana had stored it until giving it to Deanna on her thirteenth birthday. The rest of the furniture matched the bed. Deanna had found the pieces one by one at antique markets, during her travels on the Enterprise. A dressing table, a rocking chair and a desk completed the ensemble. The bed was covered with linens in varying shades of purple, from nearly white, to the richest amethyst. Lush plants and paintings graced the walls. The room was beautiful, serene and restful, much like Deanna herself. Troi crossed to the closet, and drew out her nightdress. The full length mirror on the door caught her reflection. She paused before it studying her reflection. She undressed before the mirror, finally standing nude before the glass. The changes in her body were becoming more evident with each passing day. She was caressing the rounding curve of her abdomen when her mother knocked.

"Deanna, may I come in?" Lwaxana spoke verbally, her voice gentle.

"Yes Mother." Deanna made no attempt to cover herself, since nudity was inconsequential among her people. She stood before the mirror, and wiped her cheeks as Lwaxana opened the door. Lwaxana didn't say anything, just sat in the rocking chair, looking at her daughter's nude body. Mother and daughter looked at one another, not speaking. Deanna slipped the gown over her head letting it fall into place. She crossed to her dressing table, sat down and picked up a hairbrush. Lwaxana rose to stand behind her, taking the brush from Troi's hand. She began to brush Deanna's long, midnight locks, as she had many times when Deanna was a child.

"Deanna, please forgive me, I spoke without thinking. I didn't mean to be insensitive. Everything will work out for you, dear, I'm sure of it." She met Deanna's eyes in the mirror, eyes that were so very much like her own.

"I know, Mother. It's just that...I ..miss...him so much!" Troi's eyes filled with pain, and her voice dropped to an anguished whisper. Lwaxana leaned down and hugged Deanna close, hoping that her presence would offer her daughter some small measure of comfort.

"Do you think that you'd like to come into my sitting room and watch a holo with me? I have a comedy that is guaranteed to lift anyone's spirirts."

"I don't know if I'll be very good company Mother, but alright. Just give me a moment...I want to make an entry into my journal."

"Alright, dear. I'll fix us a snack and meet you in the library." Lwaxana left Deanna sitting at the dressing table, brushing her hair. Ten minutes later, Deanna joined her mother in the family library. Together they laughed at the antics of a newly married couple, in the latest holoplay. Afterwards they retired to their respective rooms, Lwaxana to chat telepathically with Delmina Grax, Deanna to sleep even though it was just after 8:30!

Chapter Ten

It seemed that everyone who wasn't on duty this evening, had somewhere to go. Will Riker sighed aloud as the turbolift stopped for the third time since he'd left the bridge. The excessive traffic was unusual for this time of night. He rarely met anyone coming off night watch., since it was nearly midnight. Not so tonight, when the lift had finally halted on Deck 8, the commander had spoken to nearly a dozen acquaintances. Will headed for his quarters immediately upon arriving on deck 8. Once inside he headed for his terminal, and quickly figured thae time change on Betazed. It would be after 10:00 p.m. when he reached Deanna, she'd most likely be asleep. Will was sure that she wouldn't be upset, not once he'd told her his news. He would be able to join her on Betazed after all, now that the captain had arranged his attendance at the Martox Conference. Waiting for the transmission to go thorugh was the hardest thing to do! A sonic shower and a quick snack from the replicator helped to pass the time.

On Betazed....

The mellow tones of the Grandfather clock in the hall chimed 10:30., as a "chirping" sound filled Deanna's dreams. "Birds?" she wondered as she struggled to fight her way through layers of sleep, forcing her brain to consciousness.

"Chirp" >>Incoming message Deanna groaned aloud and struggled to sit upright against the pillows. The chrono beside the bed showed 10:30, two hours since she'd slipped between the scented sheets and closed her eyes. Throwing back the covers with one hand and raking the other through her sleep tangled hair, Deanna moved towards her desk. >>Computer, half light. The room was immediately bathed in a soft light. Deanna groaned as she caught sight of herself in the mirror on the dressing table. Her thick black hair was tousled from sleep, she'd neglected to put it up upon retiring. The result was a wild mass of curls, sticking out in all directions about her head and shoulders. Her body was covered to her knees in a man's black T-shirt. It was one of Will's, left over from his academy days, and had "RIKER/SI8635638" emblazoned in white across the front. The size of the shirt made Deanna's diminutive frame seem even more delicate. She sat on the chair in front of the viewscreen and curled her legs beneath her. The flashing icon at the bottom of the screen indicated a personal message...from Will. Deanna accepted the transmission, and waited as Will's bearded face appeared before her. Pure pleasure flowed through her as he smiled that "special" smile.

"Hello, Imzadi. I woke you didn't I?" Will's voice was velvet smooth and flowed like a caress over Deanna's mind and body. Deanna paused to run a hand over sleepy eyes,

"It's alright, imzadi, I can't think of a better way to wake up." Her smile was soft and loving. "What's so urgent that you needed to contact me after night watch? You did just get off duty didn't you?" Will shrugged and smiled again,

"If telling you that I'll be able to come to Betazed after all isn't a good enough reason, then I'll just go and let you get back to sleep." Deanna stared uncomprehending, as he reached for the terminal.

"Wait! Will did you say that you were coming here?!" Deanna's normally low pitched contralto had risen to a shriek of joy. Will laughed out loud as he watched the play of emotion on his fiancee's face.

"Imzadi, you sounded like a little girl at Christmas!" They laughed together for a few minutes, then Will sobered quickly as Deanna's eyes filled with tears.

"I know , and I'm so happy! It's just . . . that I need to . . . to see you so badly." Tears began to fall faster, causing Will to wonder if these rapid mood swings were a normal part of pregnancy. "I'm sorry. . . it's just, well...."

"Deanna, don't be embarrassed, after all I am partly responsible for this emotional roller coaster you're on right now. It's all right. Just relax for a few minutes. Hey! Are you wearing one of my old shirts?" Deanna's eyes widened,

"What? Oh! Yes - You left it." Will jumped in,

"Yeah about ten years ago, if I remember correctly." He was amazed, and touched that she'd actually kept it all these years. "Deanna, honey, why did you keep it, and why wear it now?" She wiped her cheeks and smiled a tremulous and still watery smile. She was actually blushing,

"You'll think I'm silly." Her words were punctuated by hiccupping sighs. "It... wearing it... made me feel.... ," she shrugged and lowered her eyes. "...closer to you." Will's soft heart melted. A warm feeling filled his chest. His voice took on a low, husky pitch; emotion making it difficult to speak

"That's not silly, sweetheart. That's what makes you...you! I love you just the way you are, sentimental and sweet. It won't be long until I'm there with you, and I can show you just how much I love you. You have my word." Troi smiled again, brilliantly this time...

"What happened? Is the alert over?"

"No, the captain recommended me as a co-delegate to the Martox Conference." Will paused as Deanna interrupted,

"The Martox Conference? How is that making it possible for you to come here?"

"It's being held on Astrax...and that's "Only one day's travel from Betazed." They said in unison. They laughed together enjoying a lighthearted moment. Will was glad to see Deanna's spirits lifted at last. He couldn't wait to see her again, and hold her in his arms again, to kiss her, nibble on that "special" spot she loved so much! Will's thoughts were taking a definitely amorous path, when Deanna's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Will, I can hardly wait to see you, and feel you in my arms again. It's been over three months!" Her eyes were shining-her cheeks flushed pink with anticipation.

"Believe me , I know! How are you and the little ones doing?" Deanna's hand and then her eyes lowered to her abdomen, which had a slight curve to it now.

"Oh, the babies and I are just fine. I'm still tired and a bit queasy most of the time, but Dr. Tobias assures me that it will pass." She grinned, "I have an enormous appetite sometimes and I sleep more than you can imagine." Will grinned in response,

"Well, you look wonderful, so healthy. Pregnancy must agree with you!" Will could see that she was tired, but her face had filled out again, and she'd lost that "haunted" look. Deanna's cheeks pinkened,

"Thank-you Will, actually I've gained 8 pounds already. The doctor has put me on a high calorie diet for a few months, since I was underweight to begin with." It felt strange talking about babies and weight gain and all with Will. Deanna han't dared to let herself dream of this moment, thinking it wouldn't happen. That something would happen to spoil it for them. Will sighed,

"Well, take care of yourself and our babies. I love the sound of that..."our babies", don't you?" As Deanna nodded, Will realized that he meant it with all his heart, he loved those babies already! He and Deanna spent the next ten minutes talking about everything and nothing. Towards the end of their conversation, Deanna made a reference to her therapist. Will was reminded of their last converstion....

"Sweetheart? I want to ask a question, but I don't want to upset you...okay?" He waited while Deanna turned from the screen, obviously talking to someone , she smiled at them, turning back to the screen.

"What was that Will? You know that you can ask me anything." Will paused, trying to decide how best to ask...

"Dee, you mentioned your therapist...what happened the other day? Why were you so upset?" The change in Deanna's expression, posture, everything changed in the time it took Will to take a breath. He gasped as she went pale...

"I ...he...Oh! It was nothing really, I actually don't even remember much of it...I was just feeling very vulnerable, especially now, being pregnant and all. Really I'm fine now." Will wasn't convinced,

"Imzadi.....are you sure? I don't mean to be pushy, but it seems to me that you were awfully upset, just for that reason...you spent almost the entire conversation in tears, baby. I couldn't sleep half the night, worrying over it!" Deanna felt trapped, hating to be evasive with him...but the thought of that session, made her feel panicky and sick inside. No! She couldn't talk about it..not yet..maybe not ever.

"Will please, believe me. It wasn't anything to worry about...I" Will didn't give her a chance to finish..

"Honey, I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I want to help. If it has anything to do with the guard" Deanna burst out,

"Will PLEASE, leave it alone! I told you it wasn't serious. I just don't recall! All right!" Deanna's voice had risen slightly and she began to fidget, finally crossing her arms across her body. Will backed off immediately, when he saw that gesture. He knew his imzadi well, as well as he knew himself. That posture only appeared when she was feeling especially vulnerable, or threatened. Something had happened, something very important. of that much Will had no doubt. He also realized that it must have been very painful for Deanna for some reason, and she wasn't ready to admit it to him. He'd just need to be patient.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to pry, let's just forget it. Okay? I love you, you know that?" He smiled the famous Riker grin. Deanna couldn't help but smile back...her panic fading..

"Yes, Imzadi, I know, and I love you too."

The conversation ended with Will promising to contact her the moment the conference ended to tell her when he would be arriving. They exchanged a long romantic "I love you" and ended the transmission simultaneously. Will crossed to his bedroom, lost in thought. He knew that Deanna was hiding something. "Hiding something?" That simply wasn't something that Deanna would do...No there had to be another reason for her evasiveness. He tried to think of a good reason, but the best that he came up with was that she may not have a complete memory, but just an impression, and it might just be too frightening or painful for her to talk about, even with him. Finally he gave up...and went to bed. He rationalized that he'd be with Deanna soon and would most likely find out what was wrong. Exhaustion finally won out and Will climbed under the covers, falling immediately into a deep sleep, a smile on his bearded face.

In her huge white bed, on Betazed, Deanna sat brushing her hair. Will's curiosity about that last session, intruded into her thoughts. Repeatedly she tried to push it out of her mind. She closed her eyes and used "centering techniques" to manage the anxiety away. Tonight she wanted to think about Will's coming to see her...maybe then she could head off a nightmare....she braided her hair and snuggled down into the covers. She fell asleep with a contented smile on her face, the same smile that had been on her imzadi's face, back on the Enterprise.

Chapter Eleven

Will Riker had been a very busy man since his conversation with Deanna. He and Data had managed to cram a full weeks worth of briefing into four days. Data, Worf, and Geordi had spent two days going over techical, security, and engineering specs. The last two days had been spent reviewing diplomatic protocols , which he'd review with the captain this evening. Will needed to gain as much information about the various potential topics for the conference. In addition he'd had to review the Federation's position on the border situation, via a comm link with Admiral Bracket. That had lasted nearly three hours at 05:00 hours this morning! He had a personal agenda. He'd decided to surprise Deanna, and arrive before he was due to meet Captain Pressman. He'd hoped to make it to Betazed in two days, which would leave him three days to be with her, before leaving for Astrazed and his meeting with Pressman. So far, everything had worked out exactly as he'd planned. All that was left was his meeting with the captain, and getting the captain's permission to take a runabout and leave early.

"Come." Picard's voice called from the ready room. The doors opened to admit Will Riker into his CO's sanctuary. Picard looked up and smiled...

"Number One! All set for the conference? Data reports that you have been briefed on all essential matters...thoroughly and completely. And in just four days! You must have been incredibly busy to have assimilated a week's worth of briefings in so short a time." He studied Riker's bearded visage for some clue as to what the big man was up to. Riker's face betrayed nothing, not a clue. Picard was certain that something was up. He was a patient man...he'd find out soon enough.

"I've decided that there's no need to coach you on diplomatic matters, if you haven't kearned the ropes yet... there won't be anything I can tell you that would help at this late juncture." He paused to offer the commander a refreshment from the replicator, Will asked for black coffee. Picard crossed to the replicator,

>>Tea, Earl Grey, hot. And a black coffee, Colombian. When the drinks appeared, Picard removed them from the pad, and turned, handing the coffee to Riker, before returning to his seat behind the desk.

"I've had a communique from Captain Pressman, Will. He seems pleased to hear that you'll be joining him on Astrax. Actually said you were a good choice for lead council, that he felt he'd been out of action too long to do the job as well as is necessary." Picard let that sentence hang in the air. As he'd expected, Riker reated strongly to it.

"Erik Pressman said that!?" Will was shocked, that sounded totally out of character for the man he remembered. "What's happened? Humility has never been one of his strong points. That's simply NOT his style." Riker paused to sip his coffee.

"I agree Number One. But I also agree with Pressman, you are the more experienced man."

"Maybe so, sir. I think I'll watch my back just the same. Erik Pressman wasn't feeling too kindly towards me when we last saw each other."

"That might be prudent, Will. It never hurts to be cautious."

"Yes sir, in this instance, I agree wholeheartedly."

"Well Number One! Have a good trip, and say hello to the Counselor. Dismissed!" Picard watched with amusement as Will nearly ran from the room. No doubt he'd be on his way before shift change in an hour.

>>Picard to Shuttlebay 6

>>Lawson, here, Captain

>>Mr. Lawson, prepare a runabout for Commander Riker, he'll be leaving for Betazed within the hour. Inform the Commander when the runabout is ready. Picard out!

>>Acknowledged sir, Lawson out!

Will Riker smiled to himself as 15 minutes later, Lt. Lawson had contacted him to inform him that on the Captain's orders, a runabout was standing by in Shuttlebay 6. He finished packing a small travel bag, adding two final items. A small bag containing two items of clothing, the other a small velvet box. Approximately 49 minutes after leaving Picard's ready room, Will was striding into Shuttlebay 6. Lawson met him halfway across the bay.

"Sir? Dr. Crusher was just here. She asked me to give this to you...to take it with you. She said something about Counselor Troi might appreciate it." He handed Will a rectangular package.

"Thanks, Lt., I'll be sure to give it to her. Is the runabout all set?" Lawson nodded..

"Ship shape, Commander. I took the liberty of stocking the cooloing unit with drinks and essentials should you want to cook for yourself..." Lawson knew Will's penchant for cooking his own meals...

"Terrific, Jase, I appreciate that! Well, I'll get underway now, I want to get to Betazed in two days, Counselor Troi has a surprise in store for her.

Chapter Twelve

Lwaxana Troi sat in her office catching up on personal correspondence, and acknowledging congratulations on Deanna's excellence as a diplomat. She and Deanna had attended a formal reception for the Pacifican ambassador to Betazed, last evening. Lwaxana had been supremely proud of her daughter. Deanna's years in Starfleet, working with Jean Luc Picard and her training for diplomatic service had stood her in good stead. Troi had performed as a seasoned ambassador, making her mother, quite possibly the happiest mother on Betazed that evening.

Deanna had outdone herself, wearing a dress of midnight blue velvet. Cut in a halter style it was held up by a collar of faux alexarites around her throat. Her back was left bare to the waist. Deanna had worn her glossy black hair up in an elegant French twist, with long curled tendrils brushing her neck and ears. A fringe of glossy bangs covered her forehead. Long earrings of alexarite dangled from her ears almost to her shoulders. She had been everything Lwaxana could have asked for in a daughter of the Fifth House. Gracious, elegant, lovely, her daughter had charmed even the most staid of the Pacifican delegation. The head of the delegation, a man named Petersbot, insisted the Deanna sit at the head table with him. Deanna had accepted and the dinner had been a resounding success. Lwaxana had preened openly over the attention her daughter had received.

Since her pregnancy was just beginning to show, Lwaxana had confirmed for all those who mattered that she was indeed going to be a grandmother. The daughter's had immediately validated Lwaxana's call for a "cryxsiatis ras" , a brief ceremony, in which Deanna's pregnancy had elevated her position in society to that of "iksanral" which in the language of ancient Betazed, meant "mother-to-be".The ceremony consisted of the daughter each ruling house, placing a hand on the growing child...a ritual blessing was repeated telepathically, and the "mother to be" was given a charm, in the shape of a sheaf of wheat; symbolizing fertility. Deanna's personal status increased tenfold when Lwaxana had announced that she was carrying twin daughters. They'd had a wonderful evening, arriving home at 1:00a.m., gone to bed immediately, and slept late. This morning they'd taken a long walk and done some gardening. Lwaxana had protested about all the physical activity, but found to her surprise that she'd actually enjoyed the peace and quiet, and the opportunity to spend some time with her daughter. When they had returned to the mansion, Homn had prepared a light lunch on the patio, after which Deanna had decided to rest. She'd gone out to her rose garden, and had been sound asleep on a lounge when Lwaxana had gone out to the garden ½ an hour ago. Lwaxana had returned to the house and was sitting in the shade of an umbrella in afternoon sunshine, sipping tea when the door chimes sounded through the house. Homn would answer it, and bring whomever had come to call out to her, so there was no need for her to move. The patio door opened behind her, and without turning she said aloud...

"Will Riker you are just full of surprises aren't you!" Lwaxana rose gracefully from her chair and turned to face him. Her face lit up in a radiant smile as she took in the bearded face of her daughter's handsome fiance. Will smiled broadly, and came forward to kiss Lwaxana's cheek.

"Hello, Mrs. Troi. You look lovely. How have you been?" Commander Riker's voice was neutral and his manner relaxed, inside he was nervous. Will wasn't sure how she felt about his and Deanna's situation, and therefore tried to keep his thoughts on neutral territory. Lwaxana picked up on his discomfort immediately.

"Relax, William, welcome to our home. It's been a very long time since you visited us. Come in, I'm sure you'll notice the changes. Deanna has been a very busy woman since coming home. It's been a sort of therapy for her; redecorating the house, I mean." Will looked around and was astounded by the change. Air and light greeted him where once clutter and confusion reigned. The clutter of Lwaxana's "collections" had been organized and placed on shelves and in flat glass cases on the white walls. The cathedral ceilings had been refurbished and accented with skylights and ceiling fans, that revolved slowly in the scented air. Huge ferns and hanging plants had been hung in various alcoves around the room. Even the furniture had been changed. All of the delicate antiques that had been beautiful to look at, but agony to sit on, had been relaced. In their place were comfortable well, cushioned sofas and chairs in a neutral oatmeal shade. Pillows and throws in shades of blue, green, and purple accented the pieces and added color to the room. the effect was restful and pleasing to the senses.

"It looks lovely Mrs. Troi. Deanna has good taste." Will looked around, as though Deanna would appear any second. "Where is she? Is she at home?" Lwaxana smiled up at him.

"William, since you are Deanna's "imzadi", and the father of her children. I think you should call me Lwaxana!" She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

"Congratulations, William. My daughter is a lucky woman." Will hugged Lwaxana and returned the kiss to her cheek. |

"Thank you, Mrs... ah, Lwaxana. Actually, I'm thrilled about the twins...now." He chuckled, "I'll admit, I was flabbergasted at first. But now? Now that I've had some time to get used to the idea, I'm very proud to be having them. I promise to do my best to be the best father a child could ask for." Riker paused, "Where is Deanna? I can't wait to see her." Lwaxana smiled at that.

"She's in the rose garden, resting. Go on out, you know the way. I'm going out for the afternoon. You'll have the house to yourselves." She turned to go upstairs. "William?" Riker turned back. "I'm happy that you and Deanna are together, and I'm ecstatic about becoming a grandmother. Thank you." Lwaxana smiled tremulously and disappeared up the stairs to her room, to change and go out. Will smiled again and turned to cross the foyer. He walked through the kitchen and pushed the sliding glass door aside. He smiled as he stepped out onto the deck, and paused to take a deep breath and survey his surroundings. The Troi estate was a showplace, he'd always loved it here. Will smiled as he pictured Deanna playing here as a child, running across the lawn shrieking with laughter. It must have been a magical place to grow up, not at all like Valdez, Alaska where he'd spent his childhood. The manicured lawns that stretched from the rear of the house were well tended and sinfully green and lush. Tropical blooms hung heavily from large shrubs along the perimeter of the lawns. Homn did a wonderful job. It was no surprise that Lwaxana had such high regard for her valet.

The late afternoon air was cooler now, as Will headed down the steps leading into the backyard. He inhaled the softly scented air, and smiled, recalling the Jalara jungle. It's smell permeated the air for miles around the jungle itself. The scent was one unique to Betazed, one that made it a very special place.

He continued across the back lawn, past the swimming pool and bath house. The shrubbery thickened along the path of crushed white stone, that formed the walkway. He continued on through the circular meditation garden, where the orchids were in full bloom again, filling the air with a spicy fragrance. He paused for a moment to look around. Little had changed since he'd last been here, nearly ten years before. The estate was well groomed and luxurious. Plants, flowers and flowering trees grew in orderly profusion throughout the well tended garden. Without conscious thought he'd walked to a favorite spot of his. He was standing before a large, graceful gazebo. He smiled at the memory of the time he and Deanna had brought a picnic supper out here. The meal was delicious, as was dessert. He chuckled, dessert! He and Deanna had ended up making passionate love to one another on a blanket in that very same gazebo. He shook his head and continued on through a rose covered arbor, into Deanna's rose garden.

The sight if the rose garden, after so many years, took his breath away. The roses, Deanna's pride and joy, were all in various stages of bloom. The riot of colors were perfectly planned, their colors blending subtly as in a spectrum. He was so proud of the fact that Deanna had planned the layout of the garden and planted the bushes herself, one at a time. She had been a shy young woman of 20 when she'd shown him the roses for the first time.

Where was she?? Will started to call out, then remembered that her mother had said she was asleep. He smiled at the thought of his beloved asleep in the garden that she loved so much, knowing that their children were the reason she was resting in the middle of the day. He thought for a moment, looking around. The rose garden was large enough to get lost in. It was a huge place, complete with topiary animals and a hedge maze. Then it came to him. Will knew where Deanna would be found. The glass gazebo. It was a small graceful structure, that sat in a grove of flowering trees, at the center of her garden. The blossoming branches provided a shady alcove for the gazebo. He recalled that it stayed cool even in the height of summer. The gazebo had always been a favorite place for Deanna to meditate, read, and enjoy being alone. He approached the structure and sure enough, there she was. Stretched out on a lounge, she seemed to be deeply asleep. Will smiled, she was going to get a big surprise when he woke her.

Will walked around the chair to stand beside the lounge and looked down into Deanna's face. She was flushed with sleep, breathing deeply, her lips slightly parted. She was turned slightly on her side, facing him. Will's breath caught as he took in the radiant loveliness of the woman before him. Deanna was barefoot, her hair loose on her shoulders. She was dressed in a pale rose sundress. He could see the gold pendant, the entwined W/D that he'd given her when she left, nestled in the cleft between her breasts. He smiled and watched as the gauzy fabric stirred lightly in the scented breeze. It hugged her shoulders and flared slightly at her hips. The color accented the blush of roses on her cheeks. He caught the faint scent of jasmine coming from Deanna's body and hair. She looked beautiful and healthy. Will could see that she'd had gained some weight, and had lost the gaunt look she'd had after Eos. His eyes traveled down the length of Troi's slender body. The blue eyes widened slightly when he saw the slightly rounded bulge of her abdomen. The babies were already making their presence known. His hands ached to touch her belly, to caress the curve that was their children. Instead, he knelt beside her chair, and leaning over her, gently kissed her parted lips. At first she didn't stir, so he repeated the action, this time with a slightly deeper pressure. Deanna began to respond automatically, and then her eyes flew open as she awakened fully. He sat back, an amused smile on his face.

"Hello my love." He smiled and cupped her cheek.

"Will! What are you doing here! How...who?" A look of confusion swept across Deanna's face, to be almost immediately replaced by one of joy. She sat up then, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, as Will got to his feet and held out a hand, to help her to her feet.

"Hello Dee, I've missed you." Five words that couldn't have sounded sweeter to her ears. Deanna sat up, her eyes never leaving Will's. She brought her legs over the edge of the chaise and took his hand, getting to her feet, her dress fluttering softly about her knees. Will took a step back, and looked at her. Neither spoke further, just drank in the sight of one another, each allowing the other's presence permeate their senses, hearts, and minds. Deanna felt tears sting her eyes, as she drew a shuddering breath. Will reveled in the play of emotions on her face, and reached out to touch her face. His hand slipped back to cup her cheek as the first tear escaped to slip down onto his fingers. Deanna sighed and stepped into his arms, her cheek pressing into the silk of his shirt. Her arms slipping around his hard frame to embrace him tightly. Will's eyes stung as he wrapped his well muscled arms around Deanna's tiny body and crushed her to him, holding her close. They opened their minds to one another, allowing their link to form, each renewing and reaffirming their bond. Will could feel Deanna trembling and knew that she was crying. He bent and pressed a kiss to the top of her bowed head, inhaling her scent as he whispered words of love into her ear. His hands stroking her back as she cuddled closer.

"Shhh, sweetheart. It's all right now, I'm here." Will waited patiently, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. Deanna's breathing evened out somewhat as she managed to pull herself together enough to raise her face. Her cheeks were wet with tears that caused her lashes to form tiny spikes along her eyelids. Will looked down into those eyes. Those eyes that could see into his very soul. Deanna slid her hands up his chest and linked them behind his neck.

"Imzadi, I've missed you ."

Will bent as she stood on tiptoe to kiss him. Their lips met gently, each savoring the feeling of the first touch. They held briefly, before pulling back to gaze at one another once more. But the need to taste, to connect was too strong and Will pulled Deanna close and with a groan, covered her mouth with his. Deanna pulled him close and slanted her head to allow him freer access to her lips. Will was lost, immersed in the the sensation, the taste of her mouth on his. Deanna was drowning in a flood of sensations that Will's lips and tongue were causing. Finally after long moments of teasing sensuality, they broke apart, gasping. Deanna stood in the circle of her beloved's arms. Nothing could have felt better, it seemed as though only in this moment, that she had come home. She sighed and laid her head on Will's chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat, reveling in the feel of his arms around her.

"It's been so long. I've wanted to do that so badly. Everytime you called, I'd spend the rest of the night dreaming about kissing you, Dee." She smiled,

"I know, I did the same thing. I actually tried to picture how this very moment would play out." She sighed and pressed close to him again. "I didn't come up with anything even remotely close to this." Will hugged Deanna gently then tipped her head back to look into her eyes.

"I've missed you very much, my imzadi." His head came down and he touched her lips gently, and sweetly in a kiss that was light, but had a devastating effect on Deanna's senses. When he pulled back again, she was breathless, and stood quietly, with her eyes closed. When she'd recovered her voice, Deanna looked up at him...

"Why didn't you let me know that you were coming early? How did you manage to get away so soon?"

"Let's sit for a bit, and I'll tell you..." They strolled to the benches that lined the outer perimeter of the gazebo and sat down, side by side. Will turned slinging one leg over the bench to straddle it. He leaned back against the wall of the gazebo, and Deanna sat between his legs, her back against his chest. She drew her feet up onto the bench in front of her.

"Make yourself at home, Dee." Will chuckled as he slid his arms around her waist, his hands coming to rest on the softly rounded curve of her stomach.

"So, this is the real thing? We're really pregnant?" Deanna's hands covered Will's and pressed them closer.

"Yes, Will. We're definitely pregnant 13 weeks actually! Hard to believe isn't it?" Will's voice caught in his throat. He'd just arrived, and now he was already thinking of how hard it was going to be to leave in three days. "Will? Talk to me." Deanna began to feel anxious. She couldn't rely on her empathic sense to tell her how he felt, and that made her feel inadequate. Body language was far more unreliable. Will felt Deanna's body tense, and drew her back against his chest.

"I'm sorry Dee, I'm just having a hard time thinking about leaving you again in just three short days, that's all. I'm happy and proud that we're having twins! Can't you sense it?" Deanna's breath hitched a bit, as she swallowed the emotion that had welled up.

"No, my empathic sense isn't too accurate right now." At his confused look, she tried to explain,

" You see Imzadi, a Betazoid forms a psychic bond with her baby long before it is born. Telepaths can sense the child well before a human female would. Empaths, like me, begin to sense the "essence" of the child; in our case, of the children. This causes my empathic sense to be focused inward, on my own emotions and those developing in the twins. My abilities will be unavailable for anything else for the duration of the pregnancy. Once the twins are born, my empathic sense will return to normal. So, no, I can't sense your emotions accurately, right now. But...I can still sense your thoughts." Will took a deep breath and exhaled, clearing his mind. Pregnancy was a big adjustment for any couple, but when your fiance is Betazoid, and empathy is thrown into the equation, it seemed even more confusing.

"Marry me Deanna, right now...this weekend." He stopped her exclamation with a quick, hard kiss. When he pulled back, Deanna's expression was one of surprise.

"What? Are you serious?" Deanna felt elation, then anxiety, then relief, then curiosity...all in the space of a breath.

"Yes, I'm serious. I want us to have a Betazoid wedding here, this weekend. Your mother could arrange it, couldn't she?" Deanna nodded,

"But Will, why the rush? No one from the ship will be here."

"We can have another ceremony for them when the mission is over...I promise...anything you want. I just need to do this, now." Will reached down for his bag...opened it and pulled out a small black velvet box.

"Deanna, we've waited for nearly fifteen years...I think it's time for us to reach out and grab for the chance to be happy together. This has nothing to do with the babies...I'd have done the same thing even if you weren't pregnant...I love you." He opened the box to reveal two rings. The settings were antique, the platinum burnished to a fine patina. They lay entwined, nestled in the satin lining. Alexarites...Deanna's favorite stones flashed fire in the sunlight. Alexarites were similar to the common Terran diamond, but in contrast, they held an iridescence that flashed fire similar to that of a fire opal. Deanna took the box, and stared in amazement at the beautiful rings.

"Where did you find such beautiful rings...did you choose these yourself?"

Will sook his head, "No, my great grandfather Riker did. They were my mother's bridal set, Dee. My father gave them to me years ago, intending for me to give them to my future wife. My grandmother and great grandmother wore them too. It's a Riker family tradition, that both my father and I are hoping you'll continue. Will you marry me this weekend Deanna?" Deanna turned so that she was facing Will, sitting beside him on the bench. She watched as he took the rings from the box. He then separated the rings and placed the jeweled band back into the box. Deanna stared in silence as Will picked up her left hand, and held the ring just at the tip of her ring finger. Will looked up from her hand to catch her eyes...

"Well?" Deanna slowly slid her hand forward allowing his ring to slip onto her finger, amazingly, a perfect fit. Will hardly dared to breathe when he finally found his voice, afraid that the bubble of happiness they had found would burst into the warm scented air.

"Does this mean what I hope it means?" Will held his breath, waiting for Deanna to reply. Deanna looked down at the beautiful ring on her hand, it's stones flashing in the sunlight.

"Yes, I'll marry you, Imzadi, as soon as my mother and I can make the arrangements. I love you, Will." Will's expressive blue eyes were bright with unshed tears. Will cupped Deanna's face in both hands...

"And I love you Deanna...thank you for making me the happiest man & father to be, in the universe." A single silent tear coursed down Will's cheek. Deanna leaned in and kissed it away, her own eyes bright. She slid her lips down and kissed Will's bearded lips, savoring the sensation of his warm, and tender response. Her heart swelled with emotion as the kiss ended with a soft sigh. They sat quietly together still embracing, as each thought of the comfort that years of this intimacy could bring to them.

"Oh! I nearly forgot! I have a wedding present for us..." Will sat up, causing Deanna to sit up in front of him. She slid down the bench a ways, allowing him to swing his leg over. She turned to find him smiling broadly, his eyes merry and full of mischief.

"For us? I don't understand. What do you mean, a wedding present for us? Why did you bring a wedding present? You didn't even know for sure if I'd accept!" Deanna looked confused as Will opened his travel case yet again, and pulled out a rolled bundle wrapped in silver cloth. Will smiled broadly, "Let's just say that I was feeling pretty sure of myself...and you." He began to untie the closure on the package.

"Part of this package comes from Beverly. I haven't a clue what's inside, since she gave it to the shuttlebay attendant just before I left the ship. Why not open that one first?" Deanna accepted the slightly heavy package. Tearing off the wrappings, she found an antique paper bound book, entitled, "What to Expect When You're Expecting."

"Oh, Will! Look at this! Beverly sent us this book, on pregnancy and parenting." Troi opened the cover and read Beverly's handwritten inscription on the inside cover.

"Dear Deanna and Will,

I thought that this book would be a helpful and practical guide through the wonderful and terrible months of pregnancy that lie ahead of the two of you! It has lots of common sense information, that will answer the hundreds of questions you no doubt have, swirling through your minds. Nana gave me a copy of this same book, twenty two years ago, when I was pregnant with Wesley. I found it an invaluable reference and a fun book for my husband and I to share. Enjoy it together. Congratulations, you two...and hurry home! I can't wait for you to get back here to the Enterprise."

"All my love and best wishes",

"Beverly"

Deanna had tears in her eyes as she finished reading the inscription aloud. Will wiped them away with a gentle hand and pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Now, open my gift to us." He sat back as Deanna unfolded the wrappings on the bundle. She uncovered what looked like clothing. Totally confused now, she looked up at Will, who just smiled and nodded at the items on Troi's lap.

Deanna picked up the first piece of clothing. It was a "baseball" shirt, in traditional gray. This one had narrow red pinstripes; solid red 3/4 sleeves. The name "RIKER" was emblazoned in a crescent across the shoulders on the back, along with the number "2" centered below it.

"Look at the front..." Will was still smiling his famous, "too-white" Riker smile. Deanna turned the shirt and laughed out loud, for there stenciled in the same crescent, were the words "mother to be...X 2".

"Oh Will! This is precious! I love it, thank you." Deanna put the shirt on the bench beside her, and lifted the second shirt form the wrappings. This shirt was identical to the first, but had royal blue pinstripes/sleeves, and the number "1", under the name on the back. Deanna's breath caught as she read the wording on the front of what was obviously Will's shirt. "VERY Proud father to be...X 2".

"I thought it might be fun to wear these at the crew ball games, or when we're relaxing in our quarters. I made sure that yours had plenty of "growing " room. Beverly thought that you'd be able to wear this right through the end of the pregnancy. Well? what do you think? Deanna? Sweetheart, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Don't you like it?" Deanna reached out and drew Will close...she silenced his rapid fire questions with a deep and loving kiss.   
  
  
  


Chapter 13

"Have you made the arrangements?" The Romulan sat before the viewscreen, in what looked like a small craft of some kind. He was hunched beneath the bulkhead of the tiny ship...trying to see the face of his "comrade".

"Yes, yes, Bastrok! Stop your female whining...you'll soon be more "comfortable" aboard the ship I've found." The face on the viewscreen was twisted into a sarcastic sneer, that only a full Klingon could accomplish.

Bastrok hated the man before him, with an intensity that surprised even him. He was only in this venture to wreak vengence on the parties responsible for the hideous death of his brother and cousin. Someday he'd find the person responsible and then he'd exact his revenge.

L'Hartok waited for a burst of temper from his "partner". Bastrok was "dok'sche", insane...he was too careless for comfort. He would no doubt be a liability on this mission of theirs. He would bear watching, a warrior must always protect his back...and trust no one who will not meet his eyes.

"The ship, is at these coordinates," the Klingon reached forward and began to input a series of numbers into the console before him. "I will rendezvous with you there at 22:00 hours...two days from now. Do not be tardy...your share of the profits will be forfeit should you not make the rendezvous site at the agreed time. Understood?" Bastrok turned to the screen,

"As I have told you before, Lhar'tok, you need not concern yourself with my share of anything, I will be at the site as agreed. Has our "friend" been in contact with you?"

"That is affirmative, I had a message this morning. He will be attending the conference as planned. He will be able to relay the Federation's plans to deal with the border attacks as they unfold. Everything is in place. All that is left to do, is wait. Is there anything else you wish to discuss?" At Bastrok's negative response...the Klingon nodded.

"Qap'la! Lhar'tok out."

Bastrok stared at the blank screen before him, and smiled. Anyone witnessing that smiled would have recoiled, in fear. Insanity blazed from his emerald eyes, eyes that had seen and done hideous things, and enjoyed them. This Klingon would be wise to tread carefully, or pay the price.

Lhar'tok turned to his companion and waited silently. The man sat in the shadows of the room, a drink in one hand, a padd in the other. His face was in shadow, his posture tense, yet confident. He studied the information on the padd intently. They would all pay.

"Bastrok is becoming a liability, my Klingon friend. Should he be trusted to continue?" The man spoke in a low voice, he sipped his drink and reached for a hypospray, that was lying ready on the table beside him. The hiss of the injection seemed loud in the quiet of the room.

"Trusted? Hah! That Romulan dog should not be trusted to feed my targ...No he cannot be trusted. BUT, he is an invaluable member of this team. He knowsmuch about surveillance techniques, since he was a member of the Tal Shiar, and he is a brilliant tactician. I do not understand how he fell out of favor with the Romulan High Command....but we are fortunate to have stumbled upon him. He is worth his share of the proceeds of this mission." Lhar'tok grunted, "He does not need to know how much we need his services though does he?" The man in the shadows laughed...but it was a cruel sound, devoid of any real joy.

"No he does not. Now what is the status of the Federation's flagship? Was Bastrok's plan successful?" The Klingon sat back in his chair...

"It is too soon to tell, my friend. Wewill have a better idea, once we are aboard my ship. Come let us have dinner."

"I am not here as your dinner companion, Lhar'tok. Get the repairs done on that ship by 1200 hours tomorrow. I will expect a full report on their completion when I contact you then." The man got up and turned towards the door, as he opened it to leave, the Klingon sneered, "Have no fear, my friend, my ship will be ready as agreed. I do not go back on my word. If our luck has continued to be favorable...things aboard the Enterprise are in a state of confusion by now." His laugh was load and nasty. It followed the man down the corridor and into the lift. For some reason, it had made him....uneasy.

Chapter Fourteen

Aboard the Enterprise, things were indeed, in a state of confusion. There were complaints coming in from all over the ship, about malfunctions in various systems. Turbolifts went to incorrect destinations, replicators wouldn't replicate anything edible, environmental controls were completely out of whack. Some decks were hot, some cold. Sickbay had no lights. Geordi Laforge and his staff were working non stop, hust to keep up with the systems malfunctions. Jean Luc Picard sat in his ready room, wondering just what the hell had happened to his ship.

>>Laforge to Picard

>> Go ahead Geordi

>>Captain, I've had to take the warp engines off-line, sir...The main ODN line is showing serious power fluctuations, I need to find the problem, before we engage the warp drive again

>>Acknowledged, how long Mr. Laforge, before we can go to warp?

>>Unknown sir, it will depend on how long it takes to find the problem. I'd estimate at least 8 hours

>>Make it so, but any time that you can shave off that estimate would be greatly appreciated by Starfleet command. The Federeation's flagship shouldn't be patrolling the border of the neutral Zone, on impulse power alone.

>>Understood, sir. Laforge out

The captain of the Enterprise had a very bad feeling about the timing of these malfunctions and the fact that the conference was set to begin in three days. Was there a connection, between the malfunctions, the conference, and the attacks? He didn't know...but since they were limping along on impulse power, Jean Luc Picard knew he'd had have plenty of time to think about it. He hoped that his First Officer was faring much better on his trip to Betazed.   
  



End file.
